Breaking Our Own Rules
by MarlboroLite
Summary: Quinn and Rachel, had discussed just how affectionate they can be in public, and know exactly what they can't do, in order to keep their relationship under wraps. The problem is, they just can't seem to stick to the rules.


**This is my first Faberry fic, so i wouldn't call it great, but it's a good effort.**

**Its a one shot.**

**It's mainly just a way of expressing one of the many smutty scenarios that are floating around my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. It's a shame, i'd make them good together. *Arch's eyebrow suggestively***

**_Review if you have time, c'mon what's more fun to review than smut? xD_**

Rachel and Quinn, were sat next together in the back row of chairs of the music room, watching along with everyone else as Mr Schuester enthusiastic as always, recalled his experience as a Glee club member, explaining that whilst disco music may not be popular now, the average age of the judging panel at regional's, will likely mean that they do enjoy disco, and they should reconsider performing a disco number, as back when he was in Glee, the majority of the numbers him and his fellow Glee veterans performed, went down a storm with the judges.

Kurt and Mercedes continued rolling their eyes, clearly they were against the idea, no one else in the room seemed to care enough to even go as far as rolling their eyes dismissively.

Quinn had half expected Rachel to immediately protest, storm to the front of the classroom and share her own idea's, which would most likely involve her performing an epic Broadway solo, accompanied by the rest of the Gleek's, doing a dance number that she had choreographed, and harmonising as directed by her, whilst a giant spotlight shone down on her during her big number - but Rachel remained in her seat, she didn't so much as bat an eyelid as Mr Schuster read off a list of 'Legendary Disco Grooves'.

None of the fellow Glee clubbers seemed to question why the former rival's were sat next to each other, or why they were not only civil to each other, but seemed to be the best of friends, spending as much time as the school day would allow in each others company, but then again when it came to recognising relationship's, the Gleeks weren't that quick on the up take, they had failed to notice Rachel's blindingly obvious infatuation with Finn, nobody seemed to have notice how smitten Tina was with Artie, and what has got to be the prime example of their ignorance, not one of the Gleek's had noticed the relationship which was clearly so much more than platonic, between Brittany and Santana.

If the fact that the two Cheerio's were constantly making some type of physical contact together wasn't obvious enough, surely the shared looks between them or the not at all subtle whispering in each others ears -which would often result in the two girls needing to go to the bathroom together, should have been enough to alert them to what was really going on, Quinn had most certainly noticed, long before they all revealing phone call where Brittany had alluded that herself and Santana were sleeping together, which then resulted in the rest of the Glee clubbers finding out, she had known even before that, not only because it couldn't be more obvious even if it was printed on a billboard in bright red block capital letters, but because back when she was a Cheerio, she had forgotten her newly laminated diet regime newsletter that Coach Sylvester had handed out to all of the Cheerio's, in the locker room, and even being Quinn Fabray, she wouldn't dare defy Coach Sylvester or want her to find out that she had left it behind.

So she returned after school, to get it, walking into the locker room only to catch sight of Santana straddling Brittany, pining her hands above her head, and kissing her aggressively, both of the girls had their skirts hitched up around their waist's, and seemed to be grinding against each other, choosing not to alert them to her presence, she backed out of the locker room as quietly as possible, hardly surprised by what she had just witnessed.

So it made perfect sense to Quinn, that none of Glees members had the slightest idea about the nature of her and Rachel's relationship, not that she didn't work hard to conceal it, she was far too intelligent to make the mistakes that Santana and Brittany did, she would definitely not be seen whispering, caressing, or making any physical contact with Rachel, than absolutely necessary at any given time.

Quinn knew that she would keep it subtle, not that it wasn't extremely difficult not to avoid doing anything that could give them away, not that she didn't feel like sitting so close to Rachel, and not being able to touch her didn't cause her to feel like she would spontaneously combust at any given moment, of course she couldn't be sure if Rachel felt the same way, the girl seemed to have an excellent handle on her self control.

Perhaps Quinn could put it down to pregnancy hormones but in the back of her mind she knew it had absolutely nothing to do with them, and it was just a shallow excuse she made mentally to rationalise her insatiable desire to do things with, _to_ Rachel, which Quinn could only think of as, not at all wholesome in any way shape or form.

The problem with having to conceal their relationship, was that in working so hard to do so, Quinn found herself thinking of nothing else but Rachel, her mind was dazed with constant thoughts of the adorable brunette, which often meant that the whole hiding process became counter productive, and she would find herself doing all the things she set out not to do, like stealing glances at Rachel during classes, and brushing against her 'accidentally', speaking to her in hushed tones whilst making a conscious effort to breath heavy heated breaths against the girls neck, which she knew drove Rachel wild.

Rachel had an effect that was akin to gravity on Quinn, so she couldn't stop herself from being pulled toward the girl, it was something she had very little control over, especially at moments like this, when Rachel sat absentmindedly playing with the hem of her almost inappropriately short skirt,- not that Quinn had a problem with its slightly inappropriate length at all, not that she minded the way its shortness made the skirt drift upwards when Rachel was dancing, revealing her smooth tanned thighs and showing far too brief glimpse's of her panties, she had absolutely no problem with how easy it made things for the two of them when they needed to make quick trips to the rarely used bathroom on the top floor, so that they could _relieve any tension_ that they may be feeling, and she had absolutely no problem with just how good her girlfriend looked in those very short skirts, paired with other the knee socks that made her mind wander constantly.

Rachel may not have thought much of the celibacy clubs motto, 'its all about the teasing and not about the pleasing'. but any red blooded male and a few of the females at McKinley high who noticed how she dressed - and how could they not - would think that she lived by the saying, of course Quinn knew differently, and watching Rachel nonchalantly play with the edge of her skirt, dragging her finger's along its length, only reminded her of this fact.

Its just then that Quinn realizes she has been staring at Rachel do this, flicking her eyes up to look at Rachel's face, she sees her staring ahead at the front of the classroom and she lets out a sigh of relief, glancing quickly around the room she notices that everybody else seems to have directed their attention to the front of the classroom where Mr Schuster is having some trouble setting up what looks like a VCR player, its then she remembers hearing him talk about showing them a video of his performances in Glee club, that he had found whilst moving some things around at home, not that any body seemed particularly interested in seeing the video, everyone seems to find watching him pushing buttons and getting tangled in wires a lot more entertaining.

Quinn lets her hands which were habitually resting on her ever growing baby bump, fall into her lap, and she focus her attention on the front of the class, where Mr Schuester seems to have finally figured out the right combination of button pushing to get the VCR working, Rachel shifts in her seat, leaning back into it and pushing her legs out, settling into a comfortable position, Quinn notice's this, noting how relaxed she seems to be, she's often had to listen to Rachel rant about the benefits of good posture and the effect it has on performance and overall health, Rachel very rarely sits in any position that would compromise her posture, so Quinn realizes Rachel must be just as bored as the rest of the Gleeks, of course Rachel's inclined seating position has resulted in her skirt shifting upwards, exposing almost the entire length of her things, and seeing this, Quinn's mind is immediately back to where it started.

She can't help but notice Rachel's shirt, and after a very heated debate between Rachel and herself, Quinn got Rachel to agree to drop the argyle and any type of thick sweater top and wear a more casual form fitting and flattering shirt, at least one day out of the week, something she's now slightly regretting as she can very clearly see Rachel's black lace bra through the thin white cotton shirt she is wearing and she is trying her very hardest not to get caught staring, so she glances through the side of her eye, looking over Rachel's form as discreetly as possible, whilst biting the inside of her lip, like she often does when she finds herself in an overwhelming situation, and the more she focus's the harder she bites down, and she's pretty sure it she doesn't look away soon, she will draw blood, she exhales deeply, telling herself she will look away right now…but she continues to stare, and decides rather to look away completely, just to alternate looks between checking whether the class has noticed, and whether Rachel has noticed, and so far, every body seems completely oblivious, and it's fine, this way she gets to check out her girlfriend whilst being in complete control, and then Rachel does something that completely catches Quinn off guard, she shifts her hand from where it was playing idly with the hem of her skirt, and begins running her index finger up and down the inside of her thigh, and now Quinn's thinking Rachel must of noticed her looking, so slowly she moves her eye upwards to look at Rachel - who Is still staring straight ahead, and as soon as she see's this she glances back down to where she saw her girlfriend, brushing her finger in an up and down motion, and realizes that Rachel must not be aware that she is doing it.

So she should tell her, she should nudge her and let her know, or she could just continue to watch from the corner of her eye, because she's finding it incredibly sexy, and its making that coil in her lower stomach grow tighter and tighter, and she can feel an ever increasing throb even lower down, and she'd much rather just sit back and enjoy the view, if she can get away with it, why not?

Quinn rest's into her chair, sighing deeply and enjoying the fact that she will have a _much_ more interesting show to watch than Mr Schuester's home videos of the good ol' days, and then the lights shut off and she snaps out of her daze, looking forward, just the light of the television at the front of the classroom is showing now, letting out an exasperated sigh, her view has been impaired, and she pouts a little, disappointed.

The sound of an audience clapping and hollering loudly is filling the room, as the Video of the 91' annual Glee club regional's competition plays, and Mr Schue and the rest of the class of '92 are on a stage, wearing really bright florescent colored shirts, underneath black leather biker jackets, and Quinn can't help but think just how bad a look that is, after a momentary pause to look at the fashion disasters of the early 90's being shown on screen, she looks back to Rachel who's smirking slightly but still looking ahead, and she figures that she must find the display on screen amusing, running her eyes over Rachel's form, her eyes stop dead on Rachel's hand, which is grazing over her skin, her nails running across the expanse of her thighs, and Quinn's heart almost jumps out of her chest in shock, and she can't help but arch an eyebrow whilst staring at whats in front of her, swallowing deeply she looks up to Rachel, and leans in towards her ear.

"Rach…what are you doing?!" she whispers as quietly but as sternly as she can.

Rachel turns her face towards her, moving her mouth forward so that it is level with Quinn's ear.

"Well…don't think I haven't noticed you gawking at me Quinn-"

"-I was not gawking!" Quinn whispered sharply back at her, cutting her off

"Call it what you like , I am taking advantage of the fact that I have your full attention and I have decided that teasing you slightly will be fun, and as much as I appreciate Mr Schuesters past artistic endeavours, I do not feel any need to have to watch them as opposed to rehearsing and I've found a way to keep myself entertained." Rachel whispered back, underneath her breath, her smirk growing wider by the minute.

"Are you crazy?! What If somebody see's you" Quinn shot back, her eyes focusing on the rest of the room, checking that nobody was noticing the exchange between her and Rachel.

"The lights are out, and we are stationed at the back of the room, if any person so happens to look back, I'm certain that they won't notice a thing."

"Okay…I don't see the point of this little exercise, you have my full attention all the time, and your choosing now…in the middle of Glee rehearsals, to use it to your advantage?" Quinn's whispers were growing frantic, which only seemed to entertain Rachel.

"Who said there had to be a point to it? I'm very aware of our surroundings and unlike you, I have enough control not to get carried away in the moment, especially not during the middle of class." Rachel answered jubilantly.

"Well…I'm not going to watch you and whatever amount of _teasing_ you think you are doing, isn't going to work, consider my attention officially diverted."

"Okay." Rachel answered, and she tipped her head to lean against Quinn's shoulder staring ahead.

Quinn couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Rachel gave in so easily, for all her protesting she is sure she would of enjoyed whatever show that Rachel had planned, and the back and forth that they often shared was an equally enjoyable part of their relationship, but she knows It would have been insane for Rachel to continue.

Quinn half wished she was still a Cheerio so that she could do an equal amount of teasing, because she is sure that a white baby doll dress, showing off the little bump of her stomach is hardly tantalising, a very short Cheerio's uniform however, that could work.

Rachel leaned into Quinn some more, so that their legs were pressed against each other, taking advantage of the lights being off, to initiate some light contact between them.

After Mr Schuesters never ending lecture about disco, Quinn's oddly surprised when she notices that the 92' glee club have begun singing a Boyz II Men song.

Suddenly she feels Rachel's leg quiver beside against her own, and she squints her eyes looking down at Rachel, to ask whether she was cold, that's when she notices that her girlfriends hand is no longer resting in her lap, but is now settled inside the front of her skirt, lightly moving underneath it.

Quinn snaps her head toward the front of the class, she finds herself slightly shocked, and more than slightly turned on, she's dumbfounded and after thinking she had won the small argument that she and Rachel had minutes ago , she's at a loss as to what to do now, it's not as if she can push her hand down there and make Rachel stop, and clearly her word's of caution have had no effect on Rachel whatsoever.

Rachel moves her head which was resting against Quinn's shoulder, and places it so that her mouth is level with Quinn's ear, she starts to release quiet but increasingly rapid breath's against the blonde's skin, all the while her hand is moving purposely beneath her skirt.

Quinn can feel her skin furiously flushing, and she is struggling to keep her breathing under control, whilst suppressing latent moans, that are sticking in the back of her throat. The ache between her legs is growing stronger, and she can feel her arousal spreading.

Her eyes are fixed firmly on the room in front of her, and she's struggling to keep them open, she clenches her jaw as tight as possible.

Rachel's soft lips are caressing the lobes of her ear, and she feels her slip her tongue out and swipe it across it, Quinn struggles even more not to make any noise, and she's having an even harder time of remembering where she is, and just how badly this situation could end, but god its hot, and Rachel's breathing moist breaths against the back of her ear, and the risk of the situation is turning her on even more.

"Quinn.." Rachel murmurs into her ear, and she can feel every nerve ending in her body buzz, and her blood is pumping in short bursts around her body, she can feel her pulse strongest between her thighs, and she feels her hip jerk upwards, she grips on to the edge of her chair as tightly as she can.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispers into her ear again, throatily.

Rachel's chest is heaving now, and even though Quinn's eyes are facing forwards, she can see it, and its making the situation even harder to bare.

Rachel presses her lips right into Quinn's ear now, and Quinn can feel her open her mouth, and she doesn't think she can take Rachel constantly whispering into her ear like this any longer.

"You don't have to look, but I'm going to _make_ you listen." Rachel whispers forcefully into her ear, her voice low but still laced with desire.

Quinn swallows deeply at that, and she clutches at the chair, she can feel her arousal soaking through the front of her panties, and she's gripping the chair, and her jaw is shut firmly, but its not working and her skin is ablaze with heat, and she thinks that there is a huge chance that she is going to come right here in the middle of this classroom.

Rachel's breathing heavily against her skin, and the heated breaths are only making Quinn's skin feel hotter, and the jolts of electricity shooting down her spine, grow even more intense.

Rachel's teeth nip at the flesh of Quinn's neck, followed by a swift lick against her flushed skin, and its becoming so overwhelming, and she knows she has to stop Rachel, but her minding is swimming with desire, and her body is flooding with pleasure, and she is completely giving into the daze that Rachel has put her in, and Rachel's free hand is now digging into her thigh, and that means she's getting close, and….god she can't even string a coherent thought together right now, and Rachel's leg is pressed so tightly against her own, and she can feel it shivering, and she can feel the sweat covering Rachel's skin, and the heat emanating from her body.

"Yes…mmm..yes.." Rachel is practically purring.

She see's the speed of Rachel's hand increase, and move less subtly than before.

"Ohgod,ohgod,ohgod..…" Rachel's hurrying the hushed words out of her mouth, like she couldn't possibly contain them.

She inhales flatly, almost gasping, her mouth pointing directly into Quinns ear.

"..fuck." Rachel whimper's into her ear , and that's it, Quinn can't take it and wraps her hand around Rachel's wrist, and pull's it out from underneath her skirt in a swift movement,

Rachel, looks up at her, eyes wide and breathing rapidly, the expression on her face a mix between confusion and disappointment, and Quinn can't even comprehend that Rachel really thought she would let her go through with this in class, she couldn't honestly believe that she would let her sit here in a classroom full of her friends, and do that.

"Rachel..I.." Quinn exhales deeply, trying to refocus her thoughts. "..there is no way, I am going to let that happen here, and I'm definitely not going to let you work me up like that in the middle of a class, it stops now Berry. I'm going to go to the bathroom now, and your going to follow me."

Quinn looks at Rachel, whose chocolate brown eyes seem to have grown even wider, she leans back into her ear, "I know you weren't going to get yourself off here, I will be the one to do it for you, I will see you in the bathroom in few minutes." Quinn wasn't asking, she was commanding.

Rachel nodded in response, and with that Quinn stood up straightening her clothes, thankful that the room was dark so that none of her fellow Glee Clubbers would notice how flustered she was.

"Mr Schuester…can I have the hall pass please, I need to go to the restroom." Quinn stated flatly, making her way toward the teacher.

"Sure Quinn, here you go." He replied, half smiling at her.

Quinn effectively storms out of the classroom, not even looking at anyone around her.

Rachel thinks that perhaps she should count down to 3 minutes and then ask to go, because if she follows immediately it will look suspicious but Quinn told her to come, it was a request, and if she takes too long, then shes going to be stuck in this state of frustration all day, and seeing how worked up Quinn got, had even more of an effect on her, so waiting isnt an option - screw suspicion.

Jumping to her feet, she all but shouts "Mr Schue, I think I should go and check on Quinn, she seemed like she wasn't feeling to well, and I believe that she should have somebody with her just in case, if necessary I will accompany her to the school nurse's office."

"Um, yeah of course your right, thank you Rachel." Mr Schuester replies' wearing an expression that makes him seem a little freaked out by the urgency of Rachel's statement.

***

Rachel skips down to the front of the classroom and walks swiftly past the rest of the class, and is almost a blur at the speed she travels.

She skips up the steps of the building, moving as fast as she can toward the bathroom on the top floor which she was absolutely positive would be abandoned, she never did find out why nobody frequented it, but she didn't seem to care considering it was her go to quickie spot, she wouldn't dream of questioning why it was always empty, like that was a bad thing. She stopped short of the bathroom door, to apply some lip gloss.

She stepped out in front of the bathroom, pushing the door open and peering inside, "Quinn?" she called out into the seemingly empty bathroom, walking further inside, Quinn stepped out from behind the door and grabbed Rachel pulling her towards her, Rachel let out a high pitched squeak of shock, "Ssh!" Quinn hissed at her.

Wasting no time, their lips collided together, the kiss was deep and fervent, Quinn pulled Rachel as tightly against her own body as possible, running her hands down the shorter girl's sides, Quinn ran the tip of her tongue over Rachel's lower lip, eliciting a moan from her, Rachel opened her mouth and responded with her own tongue, the two tongues caressing, they broke the kiss, breathless, Quinn placed each one of her hands on Rachel's cheeks, and brought her face closer, pressing their foreheads together, Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's this time a little more tentatively, she caught Rachel's bottom lip in between her teeth, pulling away softly, and then sucking on it gently, Quinn let her hands travel slowly down Rachel's side, looking directly into Rachel's eyes, seeing the desire that was reflected in her own, Quinn's stopped at her waist, she took a few steps back, and then spun Rachel around so that she was now behind her.

She held Rachel firmly in her grip, pushing her front into Rachel's back, she pressed her face into Rachel's neck, nuzzling it, she began planting kisses' from the nape of her neck all the way up to the shell of her ear.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled back

"What are you -"

"Be quiet." Quinn ordered.

Rachel swallowed deeply and shook her head.

Quinn's hand's slipped around to her front and underneath the thin cotton of Rachel's shirt, scraping heavily against the warm skin of Rachel's stomach, the hand trailed upwards toward her bra, slipping hand underneath the lacy fabric, she cupped Rachel's breast squeezing it firmly, whilst using her thumb to rub small circles around Rachel's hardened nipple. Rachel's breath hitched, as Quinn took her nipple and pinched it, pulling it between her thumb and forefinger.

Quinn's hand's moved around from behind Rachel, to slide along the top of Rachel's skirt, moving across from one slide to the other, she hooked her thumb into the hem of her skirt and underwear, and began rolling them downwards, removing her other hand from inside Rachel's shirt, she used it to push Rachel's skirt down past her hips, and let it slide down, falling around Rachel's ankles.

Quinn rained open mouthed kisses against Rachel's neck, and without warning cupped Rachel, squeezing her gently before running a singly finger teasingly over the smooth, heated skin of Rachel's sex, Rachel whimpered in response, and bucked her hips forward against Quinn's hand, pressing herself against it.

Quinn repeated the same action, brushing her finger's against Rachel's centre, up and down, agonisingly slowly.

Quinn felt just about ready to jump into a freezing lake in the middle of Iceland, to relive the white hot heat that was flushing all over her body, but she had to teach Rachel a little lesson, she couldn't let her get away with her behaviour, so she continued to tease Rachel, sliding two fingers into Rachel in one deliberately slow movement, she let her thumb brush against Rachel's clit with the lightest of touches', Rachel began rolling her hips, searching for more pressure.

Quinn pulled her fingers out slowly, Rachel's arousal coating them.

"Quinn….please, we don't have a lot of time, and people will get suspicious" Rachel stuttered, her voice low and breathy.

"Perhaps if you hadn't of spent all that time, teasing me in Glee, we could of made our way up here a bit earlier…right?"

"Mhmm" Rachel mumbled in response.

Quinn pushed two fingers back into her, more forceful this time, causing Rachel to press her hands against the door in front of them, bracing herself, bending forward's slightly, Quinn pushed her fingers in further, a low throaty moan escaped Rachel's throat.

Quinn stopped again, and Rachel groaned in protest, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Quinn was torturing her, and Rachel's frustration was evident.

"Rachel, do you want me to continue?"

"YES! Please…yes." she groaned.

"Okay, just say you're sorry.." Quinn said, smirking whilst using her finger to trace circles around Rachel's wet entrance.

"Mm sorry" Rachel muttered.

Quinn pushed three fingers into Rachel roughly, Rachel cried out in response.

"I couldn't hear you that well Rach…you of all people should put your perfect enunciation into practice at all times."

"IM SORRY." Rachel all but growled at her."

Quinn responded by pumping three fingers in and out of Rachel vigorously, each thrust causing Rachel to release guttural moans.

The sound's she was making, the smell, the feel of her, Quinn was certain that even though she was standing, legs firmly pressed together, trying to hold on, very soon it would become too much, each noise that Rachel made, sent a fresh spark of arousal to her own centre, made her increasingly wet, made the heat seem unbearable.

"Fuck..fuck" Rachel began to breath out word's in a frantic manner, Quinn loved the thrill of hearing her girlfriend lose control and it only spurred her on.

Leaning forward in order to be level with Rachel's throat, she pressed her lips against them, whilst vehemently sliding her fingers as far into Rachel as she could, Rachel's knees had begun to shake, so she snaked her free hand around her waist to support her, she could feel the vibration of Rachel's moaning against her lips which were planting wet kisses all over her throat.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Rachel began to stumble over her words, her legs quivering under the pressure, breathing rapidly, she rolled her hips desperately.

Quinn could feel herself teetering close to the edge, so she began to run her thumb in circles over Rachel's clit, she could feel Rachel's inner muscles tightening around her three fingers', she moved her ears to bite down on Rachel's earlobe.

"Come for me Rach." She pleaded with her girlfriend, curling the three fingers inside her upwards.

Rachel's eyes clamped shut, her knee's buckled, and she cried out, hips bucking wildly whilst Quinn's hand around her waist was the only thing that kept her standing, as her body tensed under the pressure of the orgasm, moaning whilst Quinn's thumb pressed to her clit, she heard Quinn gasp sharply into her ear.

Quinn's eyes rolled back, her orgasm washed over her in wave after wave of spine tingling pleasure, exploding sending bolts of electricity from her head down to her feet, she moaned softly into Rachel's ear. Her grip around Rachel, tightened under the pressure of her orgasm, which slowly came down, until her hold loosened, and she was shuddering breathing heavy and laboured, sweat coating her skin in a fine sheet.

She pulled her fingers out of Rachel, and bent down to bring the girls skirt and underwear back up over her hips.

Rachel pushed her hands off the wall, standing up straight, her knees still shaking weakly.

Quinn turned Rachel around back to face her, placing a kiss on her forehead, her hand resting on the small of her back, making soothing circles.

Looking into big brown eyes, with lids still heavy, a smile played on Quinn's lips, not wanting to ruin the moment with any type of comment alluding to what was obviously a victory for her, she kissed the brunette again, on the forehead, on her nose and on her lips, smiling into the kiss.

"We should get back to class." Quinn added casually.

"Yes, I think that it's time for me to go and rescue our fellow glee clubbers from Mr Schuesters disco related tyranny." Rachel smiled back.

***

Striding back into class, together, none of the Gleeks seemed to pay any attention, although to be honest after almost an hour of listening to the schools former Glee club perform endless disco numbers, I doubt that many of them were even concentrating.

Artie was rocking back and forth in his wheelchair, out of boredom, Tina had reclined into her chair, Puck seemed to be checking himself out, Finn had his head resting in his hands, facing the television but clearly not watching it, Santana and Brittany were writing on two note pads, probably notes to each other, Kurt and Mercedes seemed to be decorating each other's nails, and Matt and Mike seemed to find something on screen amusing.

Quinn had relaxed into her chair, sighing contently, where as Rachel couldn't seem to sit still.

Without warning, she got up from her chair, and strode towards the lights, flicking them on.

After giving everybody a few seconds to adjust their eyes, she walked toward the middle of the floor, facing everybody.

"Mr Schuester, whilst we all appreciate the effort to which you have gone to provide us with an example of McKinley high's former Glee performance's and winning routines from the 1991 regional's competition.

I think it is a fair assessment that we have all had our fill, and would not be opposed to actually rehearsing at least one of your beloved disco songs, as opposed to having to watch an hours worth.

If you had suggested this from the beginning, I am certain that we would have displayed absolutely no reluctance to perform a song of your choice.

Will everybody that would prefer to rehearse one single song of Mr Schue's choosing, say I?"

Collectively every ones hands shot up into the air, displaying the most enthusiasm in rehearsal's all day.

"Thank you. Mr Shue, take it away." Rachel flashed him a signature smile, and strode back toward her seat, settling down into it, to await further instruction.

Mr Shue was evidently excited, demonstrated by that glimmer he got in his eye when he was about to teach a new routine, he began shuffling around in his messenger bag for sheet music.

Kurt leaned into Mercede's, gesturing for her to come closer.

"Either its just another tragic display of Rachel's atrociously bad fashion choice's, or was her skirt on sideways?".


End file.
